


Our love for you (could move the Earth)

by Changed_For_Good



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, There will be polyamory, Um have you ever wanted to read the entire main cast of Wynonna Earp raising one baby, and absolutely no angst because I'm a soft gay, because if so you're in luck, haha there will be shenanigans, headcanons, there will be drama, um... yeah imagine if Wynonna has the baby and everyone moves into the homestead to care for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changed_For_Good/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: "We love you. And we know that you love us back, in some way, in whatever capacity. You don't have to know, it doesn't really matter. We want to be here for you and our baby, and that's enough. What we have, whateverthisis," he smiles, gesturing vaguely to their room, and probably beyond where seven people sleep, doting on one baby."It's enough. It'smorethan enough." He finished, and Wynonna was doing all she could not to cry.---Or the fic where this weird ass kinda polyamorous family team up for their most challenging task yet... raising the surprise Earp baby!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is a bit slow, I'm sorry, it's mostly just establishment. The real fun is going to kick off in chapter two onwards. All ships tagged will make an appearance and are mostly main ships! 
> 
> Basically everyone is a little bit queer and poly except for Nicole and Waverly, who are very much monogamous and committed to each other.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

 

 

It was weird, how it happened. Gradual at first, and then all of a sudden there were seven people of vastly different backgrounds all crammed on the homestead raising the baby.

Wynonna, of course, was the first. There was no way she could leave, she knew, and not risk her child's safety. As run down and ugly as the place was, the ammolite base protected them from demons. Her baby would be safer here, and so here she'd stay.

Then followed Dolls and Doc. As potential father, Doc knew he wanted to have a part in his child's life. But he knew that deep down Wynonna loved Dolls, and so he too entered the equation. They agreed, mutually, that they could all co-parent the baby, regardless of it's genetic makeup. Their relationship would fall into place, they decided, and each of them gained a room in the Earp homestead.

Then Waverly joined. She had joint entitlement to the house, and besides, Wynonna welcomed the support. Through her pregnancy, Wynonna had become inseperable from her sister... almost. Because nothing could quite completely steal her away from Nicole, hence the fifth person inhabiting the homestead. 

Nobody anticipated Jeremy or Rosita.

The discussion was never quite had, not explicitly. But what with Agent Lucado now dead, they were all that was left of BBD's Purgatory branch. And with a lot of work to do and the likelihood of danger ever rising, Rosita and Jeremy became permanent fixtures in the household. They had nowhere else in the town, anyway.

They quickly realised, however, that the homestead was not built to house quite so many people. And that's how Wynonna, grumpy five months pregnant Wynonna, came to apply for permission to build on the land, as Nicole insisted was proper. And legal.

Nedley didn't think twice before agreeing, given the circumstances he insisted it was the least that could be done. And when he sent some contractors to help, he attributed the kindness to the sacrifices that had been made by Wynonna to save the townspeople. It took less than three months to add a few rooms on both floors, and make the living room and kitchen a little larger. Everyone had a room, and a small ensuite consisting of a shower, toilet, and sink. 

Jeremy and Rosita each took a room on the ground floor. Nicole and Waverly shared Willa's old room, Wynonna had her usual room, one room was a nursery for the baby, and there was a room for Doc and Dolls should they need it. A single spare room was left, just in case.

It took barely any time for them to settle into some kind of normalacy. 

And then the baby arrived.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bring the baby home, and Doc and Dolls discover what it's like to spend the first 12 hours at home with their daughter.

 

Wynonna spent two days less time in the hospital than was recommended, citing reasons such as "you're all probably demons anyway, quit poking at me assholes!" before discharging herself and the baby after only a day, to objections from Dolls and indifference from Doc.  
"They never had this kind of care after childbirth in my day," Doc argued, watching Dolls drag a grumbling Wynonna back from the nurses desk once again. Given that she was still in her wheelchair, it was less of a challenge than it could have been.  
"And that's why so many women died." Dolls deadpanned. But even his patience wore thin, and Wynonna got her way.

\---

She was incredible. The baby. His daughter.  
Her skin was pale, a lot paler than his, anyway. Having such a tiny thing cradled in his arms felt foreign, and if he didn't love her already, he would be terrified of hurting her. It would be so easy, he pondered, to accidentally squish her. But his hands were strangely gentle when he'd lifted her, wailing, from her bassinet. Almost as if they didn't belong to him. But he could feel the soft whisps of hair on her head, and the gentle but insistent weight of her head at the crook of his arm.

Doc stood at the doorway watching him. Seeing Xavier handle the baby so delicately was strange when he had felt firsthand the pain he could cause. But as he hummed a tune to the baby, to _their daughter_ , he knew right down to his very core that it was right.

"Is she settling down?" Doc asked. She'd just fed, but had woken up again only twenty minutes after being put into bed.  
"Yes. I don't know what was wrong, but it's better now." Dolls shrugged, glancing over at the man in the doorway. He seemed not to be affected that much by the lack of sleep, not like everyone else in the homestead was.  
"Probably just wanted her daddy." Doc suggested, crossing the room and crouching beside the chair Dolls was in. He stroked a lock of her hair, awe-stricken at how something so precious and beautiful was theirs.  
"Perhaps her other dad would like to put her back to bed?" Dolls asked, as he cautiously passed over the bundle. 

Doc had never been one for babies, but holding this one made him never want to put her down. He'd disappointed a lot of people in life, let so many down, but he promised himself that his daughter would never be one of them. And as he tucked her back into her blankets, he added everyone in this strange old household to his list. Wynonna, and Dolls. Waverly, and Nicole, and Jeremy, and Rosita. They were all family now, in some weird and wonderful way, and he knew that his daughter would grow up all the happier for it.

"Is Wynonna sleeping?" Dolls asked, resetting the baby monitor to alert them if the baby cried or if it lost her heartbeat.  
"She is. The first 12 hours haven't treated her kindly," Doc told him.  
"She hasn't slept in ages, what with the 15 hour labour." Dolls said. He was more than glad that Wynonna was getting some rest. Doc nodded, understanding what went unsaid.  
"I'm going to the other room. Are you going to stay with Wynonna?" Doc asked. Sometimes both of them would stay with Wynonna, but grouchy and in pain as she was, neither man wanted to crowd her.  
"I don't want to leave her alone." Dolls said, and Doc agreed.  
"Well, goodnight. I hope you get some rest" He said, and Dolls smiled at him.  
"And you. Night." He replied, hugging Doc close, before they parted ways to opposite sides of the landing.

Dolls slipped into the bed as quietly as he could. It was 11pm, and Wynonna appeared to be sleeping soundly. However as soon has he placed his head on his pillow, Wynonna rolled over to face him.  
"Is she okay?" She asked, and he laughed fondly.  
"Just fine. A little grumpy is all." He assured her. Wynonna smiled wryly.  
"Aren't we all?" She joked, shifting closer to Dolls until he could put a comforting arm around her.  
"It's scary, how much I already love her. What I would do for her. I never wanted children, never wanted to bring a baby into a curse fraught with demons. But she's just so beautiful." Wynonna whispered, and Dolls could do nothing but wipe a tear where it tracked down the side of her face.  
"I was scared I might break something so small. She's so tiny. But everything seems to check itself when I'm holding her. Like she was supposed to be there. And Doc feels the same, I know. We love her. All of us." Dolls assured her.  
"I was so scared you two were going to get angry at me for not wanting to choose which one of you raised her as her father." Wynonna admitted. Dolls cupped her cheek softly.  
"We love you. And we know that you love us back, in some way, in whatever capacity. You don't have to know, it doesn't really matter. We want to be here for you and our baby, and that's enough. What we have, whatever _this_ is," he smiles, gesturing vaguely to their room, and probably beyond where seven people sleep, doting on one baby.  
"It's enough. It's _more_ than enough." He finished, and Wynonna was doing all she could not to cry.  
"Who knew that giving you a baby would turn you into such a sap," She sniffed.  
"I love her. And I love you, Wynonna."  
"I love you too. And her. Hey, maybe some day, I'll even name her." Wynonna teased. Dolls chuckled playfully.  
"I won't get my hopes up, Earp." He said, and they fell asleep at last, smiling into their embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has some advice and tips for Wynonna, and Wynonna finally spills her heart to her sister's girlfriend.

She was beginning to regret leaving hospital so early.

At least, she was beginning to miss the supplies they had. They had some _really_ neat sanitary pads at the very least, and ones that didn't leak every damn time she moved. Who'd have known that there'd be so much blood even after the baby was born?!

A gentle knock on the door snapped her from her internal rant.   
"Hello?" She called, and the door opened to a distinctively tall and red-headed figure.  
"Officer Haught? If you're here to arrest me, you may as well just not. This pain is bad enough." She grumbled. Nicole laughed, crossing the room.   
"No, I'm not about to arrest you. I got you something that might help?" She asked, which is precisely when Wynonna noticed the Tupperware box in her hand. Nicole passed it over.  
"Now it might seem a little weird, so please don't laugh, but-"  
"A frozen sanitary towel? Really Haught?! Really?" Wynonna exclaimed. Nicole covered her face, blushing almost as red as her hair.  
"Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but people I've known who've had kids swear by it. Just... go to the bathroom, layer a few pads, and then put that one on the top. Trust me." Nicole explained. Wynonna looked between Nicole and the frozen pad in the Tupperware box a few times, before finally relenting.  
"Fine. But I'm not expecting it to do much." She huffed, slipping out of bed and waddling to the toilet.

\---

"Holy fuckballs, that's amazing." Wynonna sighed, waddling back to the bed, a little less pained looking than before.  
"I've put a fair few in the freezer, just let me know when you need one. Also I found some thicker pads, I know the bleeding is hellish." Nicole smiled.  
"Also a tip for peeing? Don't try to go on the toilet, just jump in the shower. Eliminates the need for wiping, which I can definitely guess is unappealing?" Nicole suggested.  
"You have no idea," Wynonna said, sitting in the bed. "Thanks, you know. For everything."   
"It's just a few pads, Wynonna, it's not-"  
"No, I mean... for everything. For moving in here to keep Waverly sane. For losing sleep to tend to the baby when you had patrol early. For deescalating at least ten fights daily, most of which I start. You're incredible, you know?"  
"It's the least I can do. Waverly loves you, so much. I would never want her to feel like she has to choose who her loyalty sits with. Besides, you've saved my life several times, both inadvertently and directly. You're like a sister to me, Wynonna.   
"I know this baby wasn't planned, and you must have been scared. I wanted to make sure we were all here for you. We owe so much to you, and even if we didn't, we'd still love you." Nicole finished, and once again, Wynonna was crying.

"Hey, don't cry." Nicole soothed, crossing the room and sitting on the bed beside Wynonna, letting her embrace her.  
"This baby business has made me weepy," Wynonna defended, amongst sniffles and tears. Nicole held her tight, patting her back gently.   
"Willow." Wynonna whispered, and Nicole pulled away from her, frowning.  
"What?"  
"The baby. Her name is Willow." Wynonna smiled.  
"I should not be the first to know that. That's supposed to be family!" Nicole said, more surprised than upset. Wynonna laughed, wiping the last of her tears away.  
"You are family, to me. You've been a real rock through everything. Thanks, dude."   
Nicole dipped her head with a chuckle.  
"Willow Earp. It's beautiful." Nicole told Wynonna.   
"You can tell the others if you'd like. I'm sure they'll be relieved that I finally named her."   
"I will. Get some rest, lord knows you deserve it." Nicole said, standing from the bed and heading towards the door, as Wynonna tucked herself into the blankets.

Wynonna fell asleep satisfied that her new, weird family doted on her daughter. Her little Willow Earp.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow is wailing and nobody seems to have a sensible suggestion...

"Well what the damn hell do we do with her?!" Dolls exclaimed, laying the screaming baby on her changing mat, currently on the floor in the middle of the living room. Her face was bright red and eyes squeezed shut, her tiny fists balled and swinging with incredible aggression for one so small. It was her first morning on the homestead, and apparently she did not approve in the slightest.  
"Mind your language around our daughter!" Doc replied, raising his voice above the consistent wailing. There were no real tears involved, she just seemed intent in making the most noise possible. Dolls rolled his eyes, dismissing Doc's protest.  
"In regards to the discomfort, I have no idea. Maybe a nip of Whiskey will do the job?" Doc suggested, but Dolls batted at him in protest.  
"No! No alcohol near the baby!" He said, the exclamation only slightly preceding Waverly's arrival into the room.  
"Why would you put alcohol anywhere near the baby?!" She exclaimed, and Doc shrugged.  
"Got any better ideas?" He asked, and Waverly looked wide eyed between her screeching niece, and her fathers.  
"Has she been fed?"  
"Yes."  
"Burped?"  
"I've got the sicky cloth to prove it." Doc grumbled.  
"Look, whatever the solution is, it's not giving her alcohol!"  
"But what if it was only a little bit-"  
"No! It's irresponsible and it won't help!"  
"But we've tried everything and none of it's working!"   
"What's all the yelling?" Wynonna shouted above the chaos, looking between her sister, her partners, and the screeching baby at their feet.  
"What are you doing to Willow?!"  
"We're doing nothing, the noise is self inflicted!" Doc defended, gesturing at Willow just as she gulped in another breath to renew her powerful yell.  
"Doc and Dolls suggested giving her Whiskey!" Waverly exclaimed. Wynonna shrugged.  
"A little bit couldn't hurt that much, right?! It always stops me from crying."   
Waverly huffed, and stomped her foot slighty.  
"You haven't had a drink in months, so shush. It's a dumb idea!"   
"I never advocated alcohol in the first place!" Dolls defended, pointing at Doc. Doc bashed lightly at Dolls' arm, and Dolls poked him back.  
"Enough, you guys, we need-" Waverly started, but she was interrupted by a noise from in the hallway.

Suddenly the front door was closing, and all four turned to the living room doorway, where a slightly tired looking Nicole was walking through.  
"What the damn hell have I walked in to?" She shouted, almost drowned out. That baby definitely has a good pair of lungs, Wynonna noted.   
"The great debate on whether Willow should be given alcohol," Waverly replied. If Nicole's eyebrows had raised any further, they'd have been in her hair.  
"What the _heck_?!" She exclaimed, storming to where Willow was and lifting her up. She didn't let up the noise for a second, not even in Nicole's arms. Nicole gave her a once over, and quickly determined the issue.   
"Are you lot actual barbarians?" She huffed, laying Willow on the couch.   
"Waves, grab me a nappy please?" She asked as she unbuttoned Willow's vest, and began undoing the nappy she was wearing.  
"I just did that!" Dolls exclaimed, but as it was pulled away it became clear that she had, indeed, pooped.  
"That is a lot of nasty stuff for one beautiful human." Doc cringed, as Waverly hurried through the room to pass her girlfriend a packet of wet wipes and a nappy. Wynonna watched on in disgust as Nicole cleaned up the mustard-coloured gloop from her daughter.  
"Her first poop was _not_ that bad." Wynonna gagged.  
"Oh man, that is _disgusting_!" Jeremy exclaimed, having just walked in to discover what the fuss was about, and very quickly regretting it.  
"Have none of you ever dealt with a baby before?" Nicole sighed, putting the now clean baby into a fresh nappy, taping it up, and rebuttoning her tiny green vest over it. She scooped Willow from the couch into her arms with ease, bobbing her a few times before the cries began to subside, tapering off into less hysterical sniffles.  
"See? No alcohol needed." Nicole stated, looking down at the much more satisfied baby.   
"I beg to differ. Did you see that poop?" Jeremy said. "Some rubbing alcohol wouldn't go amiss. That _can't_ be sterile!"   
"Jesus, Jeremy, we're not sterilizing the baby! I didn't have her inside me for ten months and give birth just for you to entertain the thought of boiling her to keep her free of microbes!" Wynonna yelled.  
"I never said boiling!"  
"We are not full body alcohol rubbing Willow, okay? End of!" Waverly huffed, holding her hands out to Jeremy and Wynonna to cease the discourse. Everyone fell into an amicable silence, all eyes trained on Nicole holding the baby. Willow's eyes were blinking slowly, clearly struggling to stay awake. Wynonna couldn't help but notice how naturally Nicole held Willow. And then she looked over to Waverly, who watched her girlfriend with an evident mix of adoration and pride. It was then she realised that maybe another Earp baby was not so unrealistic, regardless of how it came about.  
"Feel like putting her in bed, Haught?" Wynonna asked after a few moments of quiet. Nicole's eyes snapped up to meet Wynonna's.  
"Is everyone okay with that? I wouldn't want to intrude." Nicole said, meeting a litany of compliance from the room.  
"She wouldn't be half as calm if it weren't for you. Anyway, she seems to love her cop auntie." Dolls said, giving an appraising smile to Nicole. She stood slowly from the couch, careful not to disturb the lightly dozing Willow.

She'd never moved up a set of stairs so cautiously, so slowly. Intent on keeping Willow peaceful, she daren't jog her arms in the slightest.

Willow's room was painted a pale shade of purple, with blackout curtains keeping the room in artificial darkness for her comfort. The bassinet was on the back wall as you entered through the door, and over it, a canopy made of light white material hung down. The only other things decorating her room was a chair beside the bassinet, A changing table below which an array of supplies were stored, and her chest of drawers, which contained clothes in several sizes in anticipation of rapid growth. She crossed the room as gently as possible, her heavy boots silent on the mauve carpet. She was more than familiar with the room, having been the one to help Dolls paint it, only occasionally stepping back when she needed to break up a fight between Wynonna and Doc who attempted to assemble the ikea chest of drawers. Jeremy ended up helping, before he and Rosita completely took over the construction of the furniture. Apparently biochemistry degrees equip you better for assembling things with nonsense instructions in Swedish, Wynonna had snarked.

Holding her breath, Nicole lowered Willow gently to the mattress. She prayed to any god who may exist that she would not stir at the movement. And as Nicole let her go, her nose scrunched slightly, and her fist twitched... But she remained asleep. Praising the gods, Nicole was tucking blankets over her when a small hand came to rest on her lower back.

"You're incredible with her." A voice whispered. Nicole made sure Willow was settled before turning to her girlfriend, stepping closer to her and hugging her.  
"My youngest sister was born when I was 12. I had a few years' experience with kids." Nicole dismissed. Waverly smiled, kissing Nicole on the cheek.  
"You'd make an incredible mother." She said, and Nicole chuckled.  
"I'm not sure. But I will admit, even after a day with Willow, it's made me feel very broody," Nicole laughed.  
"Oh, thank god I'm not the only one." Waverly sighed, grinning.  
"Maybe some day, when Willow is older." Nicole said.  
"Hm," Hummed Waverly, turning slightly to watch Willow as she shifted, emitting a tiny huff as she did so.  
"I think you'd be a good mother too, Waves. And for the record, there's nobody I'd rather be a mother with than you."   
"Really?"  
"Really."   
Waverly nestled into Nicole's arms, and Nicole held her close for a few moments as Waverly battled tears back. Nicole placed gentle kissed to her hairline, smoothing her soft hair down her back.  
"What do you say we go and try and get Wynonna to eat lunch?" She suggested after a while, and Waverly smiled as she pulled back slightly from Nicole.  
"Sounds like a plan," Waverly agreed, and after clicking the baby monitor on, they left the room hand in hand to enforce some nutrition upon Wynonna.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so... writing this made me really emotional (I also went to my great-nan's funeral today so that probably contributed to it) and it's just really hit me how much you guys mean to me. I know this probably won't get many readers, but those of you that are reading, I just want you to know how incredible you are. I have never felt belonging like I do in the Wynonna Earp fandom. When I watched the first episode of the show on the 29th of July 2016, in the middle of one of the hardest times of my life so far, I could never imagine the sense of family I feel here. You earpers have made me feel so loved, and no matter whether we're team Dolls or Doc, or even team Doughnut there is such tolerance here. Today it really hit me how much you have to appreciate small things, even if they won't last forever. So thank you, guys, for being who you are <3
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this fic so far, there will be many more fun times coming up. Please feel free to @ me on Twitter @ascreaminggay or get hold of me on Tumblr @a-screaming-gay. I'd love any prompts you guys can think of for this crazy-ass family! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another morning, and another fight on the Earp homestead!

The first rays of weak winter sunlight slipped through the gap in the curtain, brushing against Waverly's face. She imagined that, were it perhaps summer, she could feel the warmth of it. However the chill of the season was pronounced and the only source of warmth on her skin came from the softness of Nicole moulded to her back, with an arm wrapped around her waist. She took a few moments to lay there, and allow her senses to come to her. The house seemed to be still, resting, although that barely meant anything when Jeremy had the sneaking ability a mouse would envy. Outside she could hear a single bird braving the cold weather to sing. Wrapped up under three duvets and Nicole as her extra one, she couldn't say she was very jealous at all.

She felt Nicole twitch, and the breaths against her back quicken ever so slightly. And all of a sudden, she couldn't help the insistent smile tugging at her lips. She was lucky, to have this. Her girlfriend whom she adored snuggled up to her in the dead of winter, her sister who she would always love and support in the room across the landing. Between them was Willow's room, where the now 3 month old baby slept peacefully. And planning to take at least some advantage of that, Waverly rolled over carefully in Nicole's embrace.

"Morning, baby," She whispered, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Nicole's mouth. Nicole smiled reflexively, waking up quickly from the remaining slumber that clung on.  
"Morning," replied Nicole, before letting her eyes flutter open. She took in the sight of Waverly, her hair shining in the growing light of the sun. "You're so beautiful." She told her girlfriend, stroking her cheek and pressing a more insistent kiss to her lips. It was far from perfect by the time both Nicole and Waverly were grinning too hard to kiss properly, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Nicole rolled onto her stomach and rested on her elbows so that she was slightly above Waverly, and then moved to straddle her. Waverly watched her girlfriend in awe, watched the tendons in her neck jut out as she tipped her head back in a stretch, watched her short hair fall messily but gorgeously around her face. She had just settled her knees on either side of Waverly's hips and began to kiss her again when a door outside their room creaked open, then closed, and two pairs of feet thudded down the stairs. Nicole and Waverly groaned simultaneously, and Nicole rested her forehead on Waverly's.  
"I guess it's time to get up?" Waverly whispered, sitting up and forcing Nicole back on her thighs. She put her hands on Nicole's hips, holding her there.  
"It would seem so." Nicole sighed, pressing a final kiss to Waverly's lips and shifting off of her, off the bed, and walking naked across the room to find the nightdress she discarded to the floor last night, and throwing Waverly hers too. She balled it up, and Waverly pretended to be offended when it hit her in the face, but her wide grin said otherwise. Then Nicole pulled on her dressing gown, and lobbed Waverly's at her, unballed this time. Waverly shuffled off of the bed and pulled the fluffy gown on, tying it tight around her.  
"Ready to face the madness?" Nicole asked, and hand in hand they left the room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Touch that last waffle I dare you... I have a biochemistry degree and I am _more_ than capable of poisoning you before you'd know _anything_ about it!" Rosita warned, and as Nicole and Waverly entered the kitchen they saw that the threat was marked by the visual of Rosita holding a serrated bread knife. Of course. The target in question was Dolls, who was holding the last twin pack of toaster waffles. Sunlight from the window glinted off the knife threateningly, and Jeremy, stood between Rosita and Dolls, looked mildly alarmed.  
"Uh-uh, I also have a degree in biochemistry and I wouldn't let you do that because I love him!" Jeremy defended Dolls, putting his comparatively small body between them. Dolls smirked and rested his chin on Jeremy's shoulder, still holding the pack of damn toaster waffles. Nicole and Waverly were still staring in in a mix of bewilderment and amusement when heavy footsteps marked another person coming downstairs. It was Wynonna, dishevelled but never less beautiful, holding Willow against her chest so that her head rested on her shoulder.  
"What the damn hell are you shits up to?" She said, passing past Nicole and Waverly as she walked through the doorway to the kitchen.  
"Language around the baby!" Doc exclaimed from the chair he was sitting on at the table, entirely unfazed by the melodrama.  
"Hold on, baby." Nicole whispered, kissing Waverly on the cheek before walking to the hallway to stick her boots on, and quickly leaving the house. Waverly frowned as she watched her girlfriend go, but her attention was soon distracted by Wynonna, who had just realised what the drama was about.  
"Oh hell no, if anyone gets the last pack of waffles it's me!" She huffed, turning to Waverly.  
"Hold this for me? She just ate, don't jiggle her too much," She warned, slightly before bundling Willow into her luckily waiting arms.  
"I didn't carry a human for nine months and push it out of my vagina, lose all bladder control and suffer from permanently sore boobs for you assholes to nick all the waffles!" Wynonna argued. Waverly clutched Willow tight, and watched as Wynonna walked behind Dolls to try and wrestle the pack of waffles from him. He anticipated the move, and dodged away from her, unfortunately heading towards Rosita. Thankfully now disarmed, Rosita too lunged at Dolls, and successfully grabbed the packet after a few moments of grappling.  
"Whoohooo!" She cheered, raising her middle finger to Dolls and Wynonna. Doc sighed into his tea as he watched the chaos.  
"Great. You got the waffles. But who says I'm gonna let you anywhere near the toaster?" Wynonna teased, and Rosita realised that she was on the wrong side of the kitchen.  
"Come at me, Bustillos." Wynonna sneered.  
"Oh, you are not ready, Earp." Replied Rosita, and Waverly raised her eyebrows as the two were reduced to a squabbling mess on the kitchen floor. At some point in a desperate bid for escape, Rosita lobbed the waffles away from them, and Doc picked them up from where they landed next to his chair.  
"Now girls, is this really necessary-" Doc started, holding the packet, but it was quickly snatched out of his hand by Jeremy.  
"Dolls, catch!" He yelled, lobbing the packet towards him with impressive strength.  
"Looks like that training's paying off, Chetri." Dolls winked, dodging an attack from Rosita.  
"Fuck you, Jeremy!" Wynonna yelled, launching herself at Dolls, who caught her with ease in one arm, the other still guarding the waffle packet.  
"And all of a sudden I'm reminded of how attractive you are," Wynonna breathed, pressed up against Dolls. He smirked.  
"Feel like telling me more about that?"  
"Maybe later." She huffed, pulling away from him and reaching down to grab the packet. Dolls dropped down to his knees and curled his entire body around the waffles, which is how Nicole returned, shopping bag in hand, to find her girlfriend in the doorway, baby in one arm and phone filming in the other hand. Dolls was in foetal position on the floor guarding the waffles, and Jeremy laid over him for extra protection. Wynonna and Rosita were yelling, trying to pull Dolls over to procure the waffles. And Doc was mildly annoyed that his tea was cold but they were blocking the kettle.

Nicole put the bag on the table loudly, looking down at the four of them as they quickly fell quiet.  
"I got more waffles. You can stop now." She told them, and they were scrabbling for the food in seconds. Nicole rolled her eyes, and made her way back to her girlfriend.  
"You went shopping in your pyjamas?" Waverly asked, laughing at the visual.  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Anyway, given the situation here, barely anyone judges us." Said Nicole.  
"Can I hold?" She asked, and Waverly passed Willow over with far more caution than Wynonna had.  
"Here you go." Waverly smiled, letting go of her. Nicole grinned at Willow, booping her nose. Willow let out a throaty burble along with a smile, her uncoordinated hands grabbing for Nicole's hair. It was funny watching her try to navigate cause and effect as she directed her hands towards the fiery strands that clearly seemed so appealing to tug at.  
"Ooh nooo, not my hair!" Nicole exclaimed in a high pitched squeak, drawing more satisfied giggles out of Willow. Waverly laughed too, at the antics.  
"Has she been changed recently?" Nicole asked.  
"Not since I fed her," replied Wynonna, slightly garbled by a mouth full of waffle.  
"She's feeling a bit squishy. I'll go change her." Nicole said, carrying Willow to her changing mat in the lounge. Waverly ran upstairs without question or prompting to grab a nappy and wipes. 

"Bets on how long it will take them to somehow procure a child?" Wynonna asked, grinning.  
"They really are great with her. I say a year or two." Jeremy guessed.  
"The real question is when are they getting married?" Said Rosita. Wynonna hummed in agreement.  
"Haught is great. I like her." She said, and Dolls shot her a teasing sideways glance.  
"Not like that, asshole." She laughed, nudging him.  
"When the first word that baby says is a curse word, I know who to blame." Doc grumbled, and Wynonna cackled.  
"That, Holliday, is the mark of a true Earp!" She defended, and everyone at the table smirked.

Breakfast on the Earp homestead was often an ordeal, but it was a welcome one. And as relative calmness descended on the household, everyone enjoyed their breakfast and company in peace.

 

 

 

 


End file.
